Repaying the Favor
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Naruto AU, after the death of Minato, Kakashi and Rin take on raising Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Repaying the Favor

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Summary: Naruto AU, after the death of Minato, Kakashi and Rin take on raising Naruto.

Author Note: So, my intent was to make this story a sequel to another story I had floating around about Kakashi being raised by Minato after his father's suicide. But! That story kind of fell flat when this idea popped into my head. Not your typical story however because I'm going to use a series of snippets of situations the new parents will be encountering as they raise Naruto.

**If you would like to see a certain situation involving Kakashi, Rin and Naruto please let me know!**

* * *

A blinding flash

A cacophony of sounds and sensations

A pulse of chakra strong enough to crater the earth and throw him from his feet

Then nothing.

The world seems to give a shudder and right itself, leaving Kakashi lying in the mud and staring up at the sky unable to comprehend what just happened. Slowly his hearing returns and the frantic calls of survivors are drowned out by the piercing wails of a baby. With a gasp the silver haired ninja forces his body to move, shrugging off the hands that try to hold him in place and growling at anyone who gets in his way. He stumbles to the edge of the crater and scans the floor of the indent, both eyes searching. The cries continue as Kakashi gathers his remaining strength and slides down the crater wall, stumbling as his sandaled feet hit the unsteady mud. His body running on automatic the young ninja stumbles toward the source of the cries and drops to his knees beside the small baby. With shaking fingers the exhausted teen reaches out and runs his dirt and blood incrusted fingers over the sparse, bright yellow hair. At his touch the wailing stops and a happy gurgle replaces the ear piercing noise as shockingly blue eyes stare up at the ninja, oblivious to the events that just occurred. With a sob the teen gathers the baby into his shaking arms and tries to stand but finds his strength failing him again. Small fingers latch onto the edge of his ANBU chest plate, blue eyes slowly falling closed. Kakashi allows himself a moment of rest, kneeling in the muddy crater created by his Sensei only moment before as he sealed the nine tailed fox inside the now sleeping baby.

But only for a moment.

"Kakashi." The ANBU looks up sharply, his senses going into overload as the surviving villagers and ninja surround the crater, their faces streaked with grime and dirt, exhaustion and _anger_. Kakashi can feel the strong emotions rolling off the rapidly growing crowd, his muscles tensing painfully in the face of such open hostility. With a wince he grips the sword latched to his back and draws it, taking comfort in the weight and driven by the delighted coo of the child now pressed firmly against his grimy chest plate.

"Give us the child. Your no match for all of us boy." Someone to his left snarls as the teen pushes himself to his feet, the trembling in his legs threatening to knock him back into the mud. Openly glaring at the angry crowd the silver haired teen hopes his exhaustion doesn't show openly and readies himself as the rising sunlight reflects off the sharp metal of kunai and shuriken. The baby gives a gurgling cry, his little arms flailing as the crowd of villagers make their way down into the crater, intent on forcefully taking the babe from his arms. Recognizing several of those in the lead Kakashi feels his heart plummet to his boots, knowing that _these_ people won't listen to _him_.

"STOP!" the word is punctuated with a burst of chakra that pulls the murderous crowd to a stop and drops the shaking Kakashi to his knees once more, wincing as the cries of the child seem to deafen him. Kakashi blinks rapidly and dares to turn his head to take in a small group standing at the edge of the crater, familiar forms shadowed by the rising sunlight.

"Drop your weapons or deal with me." The bellowing voice of Jiraiya calls, filling the exhausted teen with relief. The Toad Sage had returned after all, but was sadly to late to save his head strong student.

"That child _is_ responsible for this!" one of the villagers cry, a spear waving to encompass the decimated village.

"No, the demon sealed inside him is. The child had nothing to do with it!" Kakashi yells back, voice hoarse and cracking as the baby cries in his arms.

"To destroy the demon we must destroy the child!" another rages as the crowd presses foreword, forcing Kakashi to gain his feet again and raise his sword. He didn't want to have to cut down members of his own village, those he was trained to protect.

But to protect the child of his teacher, he'll do what he has too.

"Stop this all of you!" the commanding voice of the former Hokage draws the mod up short again, their attention drawn to the ridge behind Kakashi. Using the distraction to put distance between himself and the mod the ninja slowly moves backward, nerves on edge as his senses work overtime to alert him of any motion.

"Kakashi." His name it called and for a brief moment the ninja allows his eyes to shift from the mob to the face peering down at him. Rin's eyes are wide and face lined with worry and exhaustion.

"We've got to get out of here." She states and reaches down a hand for her friend to grab. Kakashi casts a look back at the angry mob, finding the angry expressions aimed at him holding a promise of future conflicts. In a single movement the sword is sheathed and the baby handed over to the medical nin. With a burst of energy and strength the silver haired man hauls himself up and out of the crater, taking a moment to suck in the clean air, untainted with hatred and contempt.

"Shhh shhhh. Your safe now little one." Rin sooths as the babe screams in her arms, his wailing making Kakashi wince and pull away from the noise.

"No time to rest Kashi-kid, I'm to bring you to the Hokage tower." The Toad Sage states as he moves to steady the weaving ninja, his large hands planted heavily on the slim shoulders of his student's student.

"W-what if they… try and stop us." Kakashi asks, eyes blinking rapidly against the exhaustion pulling at him. With shaking fingers he pulls down the headband, covering the taxing Sharingan eye, hoping to stem the parasitic eye from taking anymore of his strength. Rin manages to settle the baby with a rapidly wiped and cleaned finger in his mouth and watches her friend in concern. She can see the tremors threatening to knock him off balance and the grief stretched across the visible part of his face but the determination shines brightly on his single eye.

"That's why I'm to go with you. You and Rin are to take the baby and report to Sarutobi, if anyone should get in your way… well let's just say they're going to have a _really_ bad day." Jiraiya states with a serious frown. Kakashi nods and herds Rin with a single arm toward the Hokage tower while Jiraiya walks calmly beside them aware of the burden that will be placed on the shoulders of the two before him.

* * *

Walking into the Hokage office Kakashi's heart gives a painful lurch as his eye take in the form of a silhouetted figure, standing in front of the large windows. For a moment his traitorous mind provides the wildly spiky blond hair and a deceptively relaxed posture. Rin's hand latches onto his, helping to anchor the other teen back into reality as the scene shifts, revealing the aged form of Sarutobi, his expression unreadable and solemn.

"I am glad you two made it here unharmed." He states and takes a step closer to Rin, who is still on edge from the earlier confrontation and clutches the baby closer to her chest. Kakashi tenses, expecting an angry lecture from the former Hokage but the older man only sighs sadly.

"I do not wish harm upon the child, that is why I asked Jiraiya to accompany my clone and to bring you two here." He informs before allowing a smile to twitch at the sides of his mouth as he gazes down at the small baby.

"It is a noble thing your father did little one, although foolish. I do not think he stopped to consider the burden he placed on your small shoulders and how your life will be effected now that you are a Juriki." His expression softens when one small, pink hand grasps at the older man's bony finger, a happy coo issuing from the child.

"What will happen to him now?" Rin asks as the baby recaptures her finger with bright pink gums.

"He will remain in the village, for his own protection. There are many power hungry people in the world that would take the boy and use him to harness the power of the nine tailed fox in their arsenal."

"That's if the members of his own village don't kill him first." Kakashi mutters, shifting his weight from foot to foot, wincing as the gash in his leg reopens. Sarutobi scans the silver haired teen with a critical eye before stepping back from the teens, eyeing Jiraiya as the Sage stands by the door.

"That is why I wanted to speak with the two of you. Because both Kushina and Minato do not have living relatives you two are the closest to family the baby has. My hopes are that you two- or even one- will consider taking on the role of his guardian until he is old enough to be told of these circumstances." Sarutobi explains, his calculating expression swiftly taking in the looks of absolute shock on both of the teen's faces and the sadness etched on his former students own.

"Kakashi, you were taken into the care of Minato after your father committed suicide and Rin, you were the midwife present for the birth and naming of the child. I believe that it is what Minato would have wanted; to raise his son in his stead is an honorable undertaking." Sarutobi states as he pulls a scroll out of his long sleeves ands holds it out for Kakashi to take. The young Jounin's fingers shake as he takes the scroll from the former Hokage, eyes running over the Yodamine's seal. He doesn't open the scroll, instead deciding to look at his teacher's last words when he's more at peace with the situation. Obito's eye tears steadily, soaking the blue material.

"I'll do it." He breathes shakily, words barely there as he fixes his single eye on the former Hokage. Rin tightens her hold on the small baby and smiles sadly down at him before also looking up, determination flashing in her eyes.

"Me too. I owe Kushina." Rin states with a tremble in her voice as the memory of the dying woman flashes into her mind. Kushina didn't have much time with her son, just long enough to hold him and whisper his name.

"Naruto." At Rin's soft declaration the three males look at her. She smiles sadly and shifts the small bundle in her arms before running a light hand over the sparse yellow hair.

"His name is Naruto." It takes a moment but then a sobbing chuckle escapes the Toad Sage, followed by a snort from Sarutobi. Rin and Kakashi share a knowing smile, allowing the teens to bask in the private, happy memory of the lunch spent listening to the two bicker over names.

It was a memory to be cherished.

The moment of reflection only lasts for a short minute but it was long enough for the two teens to assure themselves that the decision to raise little Naruto is the right one. Sarutobi notices the change in the teens and quickly turns back to the business at hand.

"I am going to take Naruto from you." At the shocked looks and opened mouths in protest the former Hokage holds up a hand, silencing the teens.

"My wife will look after the baby until you two are rested and have had time to recover enough to take up the duties. It is no trouble, Akemi loves children and hasn't had the chance to care for once since Asuma grew up." He smiles at the two, noticing the distinct pull of fatigue and grief on the two faces of the teens.

"I will be sending an ANBU with you, as a guard for the day, incase someone wants to retaliate against the both of you." The narrowing of a slender silver eyebrow alerts the former Hokage to the formulation of a protest.

"Kakashi, I believe you returned from a three day mission involving the whereabouts of a missing-nin, only to return to jump into the fight against the Kyuubi. I'm sure your still standing due to that strong Hatake stubborn streak, but face it boy your in no shape to fend off an angry villager without doing something…extreme." The silver haired son on Sakumo drops his eye and nods silently.

"Neither of you should be asked to fight any longer, so you will accept the escort and the body guard and go, rest and mourn . My wife and I will look after young Naruto until you feel your ready to take up this mission." The older man states and gently nestles the yawning Naruto into his arms with practiced ease.

"Go, everything will be fine." He orders and with a final glance at the happily cooing baby the two teens follow after the man who taught their own teacher. Sarutobi sighs as te door is closed and smiles down at the small baby, finding the shocking blue gaze staring back at him.

"Three generations little one. Three generations of Teachers and Students and you'll have them all wrapped around your fingers." Naruto coos and wiggles in his arms as the older man returns to looking out the large windows, surveying the damage caused by the Kyuubi's rampage.

"Your going to be a handful though, just like your father won't you?" he asks the child, not expecting a response. Little Naruto giggles and gives a contented sigh just as the former Hokage's arm is hit with a warm, wet sensation. The man curls his lip is disgust but doesn't move from his current position.

"Yes, you'll be a real handful."

* * *

That night Rin and Kakashi recline on the small bed in Kakashi's small apartment, their legs dangling over the side as they stare at the ceiling, each caught up in their own thoughts. They are silent for a while, just content to _be_ when Rin's snort interuppts the comfortable silence.

"You know, Obito and Sensei are probably laughing at us right now." She laughs and it takes a moment for Kakashi to comprehend and process her words.

"Or taking bets. At least he's stopped crying." Kakashi mutters, idly rubbing at the transplanted eye.

"I keep thinking he's going to burst through the door, yelling out excuses and laughing at the fact that we believed his prank and demanding Ramen as his reward." Rin sobs, rolling towards her team mate and uses his shoulder as support. They had done this often after Obito was killed, they would huddle together while Rin cried out her emotions, content with the silent support Kakashi offered. Kakashi wipes idly at the tears pushing through the closed lids of his transplanted eye and allows those falling from his own onyx one to fall steadily.

"There's no reason for you to cry Obito…. You have Sensei and Kushina to accompany you now." Kakashi whispers and beside him Rin sobs harder into his shoulder.

They both cry for the injustice of it all.

* * *

Author Note: Scrap it? Like it? Hate it? 'Jebus Wah what in the world were you thinking!?' Leave it in a review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Repaying the Favor

Sorry for the super long delay, the Naruto fandom died for me but I'm starting to drabble in it again. If you would like please review, let me know what you think and I will hopefully update again soon.

Chapter 2: Peaceful Moments

The high pitch screech is what woke Rin, causing the medical nin to jolt upright, eyes scanning the small bedroom for the source of the shriek. The cocoon of blankets and pillows that serves as Naruto's makeshift bed is empty; the indention of his body still warm signaling that the eight month of hadn't been gone from her side very long. Another squeal followed by a giggle makes the young woman smile and snort into the sleeve of her night shirt before running a hand through her sleep tousled hair. The bed creaks threateningly as she moves but Rin manages to make it to the edge without complication and stands, stretching out her back. Pushing the accordion door to the side Rin is greeted with a sight that makes her giggle directly across from the tiny bedroom.

"Morning Rin." Kakashi greets without taking his attention from the splashing and kicking Naruto, long fingers gently running a pale orange wash cloth over the child's skin.

"Morning, when did you get back?" Rin greet, watching her friend for a moment longer before sliding past him and the wall to the coffee machine, smiling at the Jounin's thoughtfulness in having a full pot ready for her. Naruto giggles again, this time at the floating duck in the water, his small fingers reaching out to grasp it.

"About an hour or so ago, he must have heard me come in because he started to fuss so I grabbed him before he could wake you." Kakashi replies easily, pushing the duck down to the bottom before releasing it, allowing the toy to shoot to the top and bob theatrically, much to little Naruto's delight. Rin finishes prepping her morning dose of caffeine and takes a swig before moving back between the wall and her friends back to smile and wave at the happy baby in the sink, his rapidly growing blond hair stuck up in a Mohawk of Kakashi's design. Naruto squeals in pleasure and begins to babble tirelessly, tossing the rubber duck around the sink, conversing in his own language to the plastic plaything.

"How was the mission?" Rin asks, leaning against the kitchen doorframe to watch the lithe Jounin play with the baby.

"Successful." Is the only answer she gets and she's satisfied, her eyes roaming over her friends narrow body for any signs of injury, satisfied when no apparent injuries present themselves.

"I am off now till the next one, so I can watch Naruto if you want to take time for yourself, get out of here or whatever." He stumbles, picking the wet baby up out of the sink and cradling him against his own bare chest, his free arm groping for the towel on the counter as Naruto squirms and grabs at the Shinobi's hair, excited to see the view from the taller man's shoulders. Rin giggles and hands her companion the towel, moving behind his shoulder to distract the baby by making faces, causing Naruto's cheeky face to light up and give a belly laugh.

"He's growing really fast." Kakashi remarks, slight amazement lining his voice as he moves out of the small kitchenette and into the living space, placing the squirming and kicking baby on the couch before placing himself of the small coffee table and grabbing at the diapers, speaking softly to the small baby as Naruto babbles back. Rin watches as the man who is a celebrated warrior renowned for his skills in the field and ability to strategize several steps ahead of the enemy, communicates with an eight month old.

If only those in ANBU could see how much of a marshmallow their fearsome leader turns into.

"What do you think Naruto? I'm thinking pants and this blue shirt with the bird on it." Kakashi smiles behind his mask, long fingers reaching out to tickle the baby's stomach.

"He's going to need some new clothes soon." Rin considers, taking in the thinning knees on the small pants from the baby's constant movement. Kakashi nods and sighs, picking the baby up and placing him on the floor in front of several of his toys, donated to the two teens by Rin's mother and the Hokage. Naruto continues his conversation with a ball while his guardians watch, bemused by the child's vigor and energy.

"I can pick up a couple of more missions…" Kakashi begins but is cut off by Rin's vicious glare, his single eye curling upwards in an attempt at a placating expression.

"You will not. You just ran three consecutive missions, two of them ANBU related." She snaps annoyed at her inability to hold down more shifts at the hospital. Due to the village's discrimination against Naruto and his guardians there are few babysitters to be had, leaving Rin to stay home with the little one, treating cases from the small apartment as Tsunade's request. Kakashi, being the one to bring most of the income had been taking mission after mission since Naruto was barely six months old and although Kakashi tries to be an active participant in Naruto's life the missions that keep him fed and clothed keep the warrior away a lot.

"Maybe my mother can take Naruto a few more times next week and I can work a few more shifts at the hospital." Rin wonders out loud, trying to figure out how much she will need to work in order to get the growing baby into new clothes.

"Rin, relax." Kakashi states softly, placing one gloveless hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture but the medical nin only shakes her head, the severity of the situation suddenly crashing down on her. With a muffled sob she leans into her friend's bare chest, the sound of his heartbeat almost soothing.

"How are we supposed to keep him clothed? Fed? Gods 'Kashi, when he hits school age he'll need supplies and books and.." she trails off. Kakashi allows her to sob into his chest, understanding the stress has broken through the thick skin Rin had developed over the years of Shinobi training and the past months of parenthood.

He would never admit it out loud, but there were times when he too cracked under the stress of trying to provide for Rin, Naruto and himself. Long hours spent in the field only to return to a too small apartment with a screaming baby often caused the Ninja to curse his misfortune. But, one look at the smiling face and wide, blue eyes of his Sensei's son made his exhaustion and the overwhelming feeling of it all fade away.

Rin just hasn't had the time to step away from the situation for a while is all, Kakashi is sure of it.

"Alright, listen. I want you to go in, shower as long as you want. Get dressed and then _leave this apartment_ for a whole day." He orders sternly, causing the young woman to sniff and look up at his masked face, confusion clear.

"You're getting a day off. Go forth and explore the world you've missed out on!" his visible eye crinkling upward and Rin knows he is smiling under the black mask.

"Who will take care of Naruto?" she asks slowly and watches as the eye crinkle grows.

"Me of course!" he responds happily, tone causing Naruto to giggle and squeal happily from the floor.

"He likes the idea… don't look at me like that." He abolishes lightly and spins the smaller woman around and ushers her towards the bathroom.

"Go, we'll be fine." He assures and Rin slowly moves away, unsure of leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone but also enjoying the idea of getting some time away from the tiny apartment. Rin does as she's instructed, taking a long shower in the cramped bathroom before heading out, giving one final skeptical look back at her friend and little Naruto. Kakashi holds the baby close and is urging him to wave, which Naruto does enthusiastically, his cheeky face breaking into a wide smile.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asks one final time, halfway out the door. Kakashi rolls his single eye and makes a lazy shooing motion.

"Go, it's time for 'guy time'." He assures and Rin laughs, stepping out onto the small porch and closing the door behind her. She breathes in deep, setting down the steps without the familiar feeling of Naruto's weight on her hip. She stops at the bottom, suddenly missing the comforting weight of the little blond but she's determined to cease the free time, even if only for a little while.

_Several Hours later_

Rin pushes the apartment door open and quickly moves inside, the downpour having come on rapidly enough that she got caught in it down at the market. Her purchases shoved through the door first she quickly follows, kicking off her sandles and pushing clingy wet strands of hair out of her face. Looking around the apartment she's about to call for Kakashi, having yet to hear the sounds of the Jounin or baby but stops, stepping further into the tiny living area, avoiding the squeaking floorboard with skilled ease to peer over the top of the tiny couch.

Rin smiles at the sight before her.

Kakashi is sprawled out on the old couch, his long legs hanging over the arm comically while his neck is bent in such a way that suggests stiffness upon waking, his breathing even and deep signaling a deep sleep. Little Naruto is resting comfortably on the silver haired ninjas chest, tiny fingers curled into the fabric of the black tank top, face pressed against the junction of his neck and shoulder. Both boys have a peaceful look on their faces –as much as Kakashi's is exposed- that Rin finds herself lowering herself silently into the plush chair across from the couch, wanting to just sit and watch.

"Sometimes the peaceful moments are the ones that you have to witness to have full appreciation for how far you've come." Rin whispers, the words of her Sensei flowing into the silent space as she curls up on the chair and settles in to enjoy one of those peaceful moments that are so rare when in the company of little Naruto.

Author Note: done. I was talking to a friend of mine who had recently celebrated her daughter's 2nd birthday and she gave me the idea for this I guess. More to come hopefully!


End file.
